Las cenizas se disipan
by Valsed
Summary: Hastió, aburrimiento. Las cosas deben de cambiar para no quedar estancados. Qué resultara después de una separación de una relación que inicio espontáneamente. Yaoi HaoXLyserg –Terminado–
1. Chapter 1

**Las cenizas se disipan**

»»««

Para entender mejor este fic, es mejor leer antes "Hiumi"

Advertencia: Yaoi. HaoXLyserg

»»««

»»««

Miraba distraídamente el cielo el cielo, sus ojos reflejaban el lento pasar de las espumosas nubes, el viento movía libremente los mechones sueltos, el azul celeste se perdía en sus ojos verdes. Tirado sobre el césped, recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer; para sus amigos y personas que lo conocía, había sido simplemente una pelea mas, pero para él no.

Habían sido ya tantas discusiones sobre cualquier tontería, que las cosas lo estaban fastidiándolo, y se preguntaba cuando pararían, pero sobre todo… como pararían. Debería pasar algo drástico para acabar con esta cadena de simplicidades basados en un orgullo tonto.

Escucho las pisadas acercarse, amortiguadas por el pasto, no se movió, sabía perfectamente quien se acercaba, y se alegraba que no fuera él, pues no tenía ganas de hablar… mas bien discutir sobre lo que pasó.

–otra vez?– pregunto brevemente el recién llegado, mientras se sentaba a su lado, no tuvo mas respuesta que un sonido gutural de asentamiento. Tenía demasiada pereza si quiera para contestar. –y ahora por que fue?-

–Ah…– emitió pensando flojamente en lo sucedido –empezó porque no quise ir con él a entrenar–

–y por que no quisiste?– pregunto también recostándose en el césped, admirando el claro cielo.

–no tenia ganas– contesto simplemente

–por que mas?–

–vamos Yoh, solo no tenia ganas, solo…– cayo buscando una respuesta que callara esa conversación –no le veo motivos a seguir entrenando–

–pues sirve como ejercicio– suspiro desganado, no había conseguido lo que quería.

–lo se, pero hoy no tenia ganas– había pronunciado esas palabras mientras se sentaba con las rodillas dobladas –pero es que…- comenzó una frase que no supo como terminar.

–qué cosa?– sabia bien que continuar esa frase le daría muchas respuestas. Levanto el rostro nuevamente, un par de gorriones cruzaron el aire, la dulce fragancia de la naturaleza lleno sus sentidos.

–pues creo que… estoy aburrido–

–aburrido?–

–si, han sido tres años de lo mismo–

–Recuerdo que el inicio de su relación no era lo que se esperaba, es más, su relación era algo que nunca se creyó ver–

–ni siquiera yo llegue a pensar que algún día sucedería, solo fue algo que se dio de pronto–

–mm– ambos guardaron silencio, deleitándose con la dulce suave melodía del viento. Yoh volteo a verlo, con una idea en la mente –tal vez sea eso– pronuncio alegremente, recibiendo toda la atención.

–qué cosa?– la curiosidad fue notoria

–que su relación fue tan repentina, que no se dieron tiempo a conocerse; han mantenido las cosas como ese día y por eso es que ahora los dos están tan apáticos–

–Yoh. A veces me sorprendes–

–jiji, no te dejes sorprender– desvió su mirada, llenado su cabeza con las palabras de su amigo, esa podría ser la respuesta, una mas sencilla que la que ocupaba actualmente su mente.

–sabes– agrego levantándose, sus manos sacudieron sus ropas desprendiendo las hojas pegadas –pensare en eso–

–pues espero llegues a una buena solución–

–yo también– un suspiro al aire –gracias Yoh, eres un gran amigo–

–de nada, para eso estoy– una amplia sonrisa

–y qué puedo yo hacer por ti como pago?–

–mm– sus manos viajaron tras su nuca, viendo al chico de pie sin expresión alguna –por el momento nada, pero ya veré la forma para que me lo pagues– una picara sonrisa marco su rostro

–esta bien, pero que sea algo que no me haga pasar vergüenzas–

–yo nunca haría algo así Lyserg– agrego con falsa inocencia

–aja– comento sarcásticamente

»»««

Había salido irritado de la mansión, una nueva pelea, un nuevo disgusto, incluso las ganas de entrenar se le había ido. No comprendía como ese chico siempre quería estar contradiciéndolo.

Estaba de acuerdo que no eran personas que tuvieran muchas cosas en común, pero esa había sido justamente la principal razón que los había llevado a sellar su relación. Una relación nacida de la nada que durante los primeros momentos, había estado llena de emociones y nuevos descubrimientos, mientras se descubrían el uno al otro.

Pero ahora que la novedad se había acabado, significaría entonces que lo que sentían en esa vez había sido… curiosidad?

Se detuvo frente a un pequeño lago, se agacho y tomo una piedra la cual lanzo, las ondas del agua aparecieron al ser perturbar su tranquilidad, al igual que habían hecho con la suya. Esperaría que la calma se contagiara hacia su ser.

Relajado, pero con un mohín de fastidio, se dejo caer en el verde pasto, su largo cabello ondulaba suavemente por la brisa diurna. Sintió una presencia aproximarse, y un sonido de fastidio se dejo escuchar, realmente deseaba estar solo.

–así que aquí te vienes a relajar– comento el recién llegado –es bastante tranquilo, entiendo porque vienes– sin invitación se sentó a su lado.

–ah pasado algo?– pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

–no, nada–

–mm– gesticulo desganado

–solo quería pasear un rato, y pues… te encontré aquí–

mm, bueno– doblo sus rodillas y recargo sus codos en ellas, sosteniendo su cabeza

–qué ha pasado, por que siempre se están peleando–

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –por que me preguntas eso, no pasa lo mismo contigo y Len, eh Horohoro?–

–no– contesto seguro

–eh?– pregunto con cierta confusión

–nosotros no nos peleamos, discutimos de cosas innecesarias para… pues para entretenernos– volteo a verlo con una sonrisa picara –además las reconciliaciones siempre son geniales–

–hn, nosotros hace tiempo que no nos reconciliamos, solo… dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso–

–ya no les interesa continuar con su relación? – pregunto de pronto

Se desconcertó con la pregunta –no, digo si, digo…– suspiro mientras acomodaba sus ideas, no era algo que deseara contestar, pero si algo que debía –no me arrepiento de haber empezado la relación, pero no estoy seguro que deba continuar, tal vez sea hora de cambiar–

Horohoro tomo una piedra y repitió las acciones del primero –cuando nos enteramos de lo de ustedes dos, nos habíamos quedado tan sorprendidos, que hasta creímos que había sido una mala broma, pero…– volteo a verlo, asegurándose que lo escuchaba –cuando se besaron, nos quitaron toda duda de encima, ese beso nos demostraba a nosotros que se amaban y…–

–ahora ni ese acercamiento hemos tenido desde hace días, no es así?– completo la frase

–si, eso– un pequeño remolino de viento los atravesó, sus parpados se cerraron momentáneamente mientras pasaba protegiendo sus ojos del polvo, sus ropas y cabellos bailaron al mismo ritmo. –qué ha pasado?– pregunto una vez calmado el aire.

–pues… no lo se, este tipo de cosas nunca había sido de mi interés, no es algo que se aprenda con los años, sino con las experiencias vividas, y pues… nunca antes había pensado en esto, antes solo deseaba poder–

–Es algo que esta fuera de tu alcance?–

–aunque no quiera reconocerlo… si, es algo que desconozco–

–yo tampoco cuento con mucha experiencia. Solo he estado con Len, pero… de algo si se. Y es que no se debe dejar que los sentimientos se apaguen–

–crees que aun haya algo que rescatar?–

–creo que una relación como la que tuvieron no pudo haber desaparecido de pronto–

–no es algo que paso de un día para otro, pude sentirlo–

–y por que no hiciste algo para detenerlo?–

–mm, no lo se. No conozco ese tipo de lucha, y… no tuve ganas de pelearla–

–me están dando a entender que ya no sientes nada por Lyserg?–

–no, yo creo… estoy seguro que aun siento algo por él, pero no se que es–

–pues ahora tienes que descubrir que es, si es que no quieres perderlo, O sino quieres que ambos terminen lastimados, y ese antiguo odio renazca nuevamente–

–no es algo que quiera, aunque llegara descubrir que ya no lo amo, lo que menos quisiera es que me volviera a odiar. Cuando a mi mente llega los recuerdos de las miradas cargadas de odio que antes me lanzaba, siento un gran dolor–

–Eso no significa que lo ames, puede ser cariño–

–Puede ser cualquier cosa–

–eso es algo que tu debes averiguar, y el estar siempre buscando pelea no creo que ayude a descubrirlo–

mm, no…, tienes razón, debo de empezar a pensar, en vez de solo dejarme llevar por los arrebatos–

–Sin duda–

Se levanto y miro las blancas nubes –creo que esta vez empezare una nueva lucha, una por la conquista de mi mismo– volteo a ver a su acompañante

–te deseo la mejor de las suertes en la pelea mas difícil que todo hombre puede llegar a tener– dijo con tono alegre

–Gracias por tus buenos deseos Horohoro–

–de nada Hao. Ahora dime: cómo empezaras esta lucha?–

–aun no estoy seguro, pero pronto lo sabré– dijo con confianza

»»«« »»«« »»««

En todo el día, ellos no se habían visto, para la comida habían encontrado excusas para no sentarse al mismo tiempo. Sus amigos veían mal todo eso, no debían ser cobardes y esconderse; intentaron a ayudarlos, e incluso les habían dicho que verían la manera para solucionarlo, pero esto… no era la respuesta.

Se escucho hablar a Lyserg, aparentemente solo, pronto descubrieron que estaba al teléfono; palabras de viaje y tiempo, les dieron una idea de lo que se proponía. Se oyó el teléfono colgar, y unos pasos acercarse a la sala.

–Lyserg, con quien hablabas?– pregunto con curiosidad Horohoro

–hablaba con un amigo de Inglaterra– guardo silencio evitando comentar el tema de la platica –han visto a Hao?–

–mi hermano esta practicando con Len–

–Gracias Yoh– sin decir mas se alejo del lugar

»»««

A cierta distancia de la pensión, se encontraba el origen de explosiones y ataques.

–Hao concéntrate– ordeno un disgustado contrincante.

–de qué hablas? Estoy concentrado–

Len se detuvo, deshaciendo su posesión de objetos –no lo estas, tu mente se encuentra muy lejos de aquí–

–vaya, vaya. Si que eres atento, pues perdóname por no darte la atención debida en esta pelea– agrego cínico

–mm, es por lo de Lyserg– comento sentándose en el pasto, recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol –qué piensan hacer al respecto?–

–tengo una idea al respecto, pero aun no lo comento con él–

–pues ahí viene– ambos voltearon a ver a donde e chico europeo se acercaba.

Éste se dio cuenta que ya había sido visto –Hao, quiero hablar contigo– expresó una vez estando cerca.

–bien, regreso a la pensión, los veo después– Len se levanto y colocando su lanza al hombro se marcho.

–yo también tengo algo que decirte–

–ya es hora de que resolvamos todo esto y dejemos de discutir–

–Completamente de acuerdo– Hao se recargo en un árbol –habla tu, fuiste el primero en pedirlo–

–nuestra relación ha llegado a un punto, donde se ha pedido el interés, no quiero decir que ya no sienta lo mismo, en realidad…– bajo la mirada –no estoy seguro de lo que siente– sus ojos ahora enfocaron a Hao buscando una reacción.

–me encuentro en la misma situación– fue toda la respuesta

–así que…–sus manos se unieron, moviéndose nerviosamente –regresare a Inglaterra, tal vez un tiempo separados…–

–entiendo– dio unos pasos, dándole la espalda a Lyserg –es lo que quieres? –

–no– se apresuro a contestar –pero creo que es lo mejor por ahora–

–esto me recuerda a algo– volteo a verlo –solo que la situación es diferente–

–ah que te refieres–

–antes te marchaste, para aclarar lo que sentimos, yo fui en tu búsqueda ya que no pude darte una respuesta, y porque yo tenia aun algunas cosas que hacer–

–lo recuerdo–

–esta vez… el problema es de ambos, no esperes que te vaya a buscar, pues yo también me marchare–

–si?- pregunto sorprendido –supongo que también necesitas… tiempo– un breve silencio –Empezare nuevamente la escuela allá, buscare un trabajo, y… regresare en vacaciones–

–crees que ocupándote dejaras de sentir lo que sientes ahora?–

–no, pero me dará otro punto de vista. Y tu qué harás? –

–aun no lo decido, pero… estos meses bastaran para saber lo que nos pasa?–

–no lo se, pero… no quiero perderte, ni olvidarme de los amigos, por eso volveré–

–nos estamos alejando, nos perdemos el uno al otro–

–es posible que eso pase–

–como es posible que cuando nos volvamos a ver, deseemos no volver a separarnos–

–Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá– ambos pares de ojos se contemplaron fijamente. La decisión había sido tomada, la relación había terminado, se alejaban a puntos distantes, dejando muchos gratos recuerdos abandonados.

Una decisión drástica, pero la más efectiva. Se podría perder lo que se ama por ello, o se podría encontrar una nueva razón para seguir. Un amor que nació de la incandescencia de los sentimientos. La llama de la pasión y los deseos, siempre es inestable, cualquier brisa puede variar su camino, y quemar en sentido contrario.

Tan espontánea es la explosión, como es la consumación de la llama, pero nunca se sabe si una chispa ha sobrevivido esperando el momento de volver a arder. O si el viento se ha hecho cargo de acabar con todo resiguió de calor, siendo cubierto por sus propias cenizas.

»»««

Continuara

»»««

N/A: De acuerdo que tengo que terminar "Los ojos negros II" y "Los grandes reinos" pero me llego la inspiracion de repente y pues escribi este fic. Y gomen por la tardanza al actualizar los otros fic's pero he tenido deberes que cumplir. Y espero que les agrade este intento de continuacion de "Hiumi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Las cenizas se disipan**

»»««

Muchas gracias a **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, KaNiZa, **Nebyura**, Katruina, **sakuralyserg**, SteDiethel por sus review's y por sus apoyos.

Capitulo dedicado a **MaoSeth** para que no se siga enojando :D

»»««

Las vacaciones pasaron, y aunque la promesa de volver fue hecha, ninguno regreso al lugar donde tantos momentos felices habían pasado. Los habitantes de la pensión se habían comunicado con ambos y ambos habían dado excusas terminantes para alagar su ausencia.

Ni Hao, ni Lyserg sabían de la no-llegada del otro. No estaban seguros si se rehuían, o si sus palabras eran ciertas; pero que podían, si ellos mismos rompían cualquier lazo que quedara, aun forzando para volver a reunirlos.

Si era desamor o no, solo ellos lo sabían, pero sin lugar a dudas era cobardía lo que guiaba sus pasos. Dejaron que las cosas entre ellos continuaran, que mas podían hacer, si tenían sus propios problemas para resolver.

»»««

En las viejas calles de Londres, Lyserg caminaba con desidia a cada paso. Tenia a donde llegar, si; debía llegar, si. Pero eso no impedía que sintiera que no valiera la pena el llegar. Conocía el motivo de esa apatía, pero a pesar del tiempo no había sido capaz de conocer su origen y así eliminarla.

No había excusas, no había puesto el interés en resolverlo, como huyendo de la respuesta, que un nuevo y gran cambio llegar a su vida, y esta vez no fuera capaz de enfrentarlo. Tan hermosos momentos que había vivido y ahora todo desaparecía, por que las cosas tienen que cambiar qué se debe hacer para conservarlas como están?.

Todos dicen 'las cosas cambian, tienes que aceptarlo' si, pero no te dicen como; se dicen sabios al decirlos, pero ellos mismos serian capaces de aceptarlo cuando les llegara la ocasión?.

Para que preguntar a otros, si él mismo era el claro ejemplo de eso. Tenia que hacer frente a este cambio, 'evolucionar' como dicen unos.

Las palabras suenan bien cuando las pronuncias, pero que tan capaz es el ser humano de evolucionar. Claro… solo esta hablando del amor, sabe que crece y tiene responsabilidades, sabe que tiene que estudiar y trabajar. Algo más que aceptado en la sociedad; algo muy común también es el amor, pero que alguien llegue y le niegue que no es lo más difícil que pueda llegar a enfrentar.

La gente a su alrededor, cada una viviendo su mundo particular, seguro que alguien mas esta pasando por algo parecido, y sufriendo tanto o mas como él. Serie ese alguien capaz de dar el paso que él no es capaz de dar?

Pero sobre todo… por que se comprara con otros?. No es él un Shaman, no es él quien perdió a sus padres, no es él quien vivió una infancia llena de odio, no fue él en pocos meses conoció gran cantidad de personas e ideales, no es él quien… se enamoro de las persona que mas odio?.

No es él quien… no es capaz de saber si su amor es auténtico?

'Lecantate y anda' dicen muchos, bueno… lo esta haciendo, ni quien lo detenga. Ni si quiera él, y "ojalá lo hiciera" pienso con tristeza, pero sabia bien que no seria así, no era culpa de Hao, o no del todo, pues ambos habían colaborado para que su relación se fuera extinguiendo.

Alzo su vista hacia el gris cielo, varias hojas secas de los escasos árboles asaron volando por el frió viento, el invierno estaba cerca, con ella la navidad. Una vez mas pasaría esas fechas solo.

Solo. En el pasado había sido así, por que molestarse ahora?. No, olvidar esa pregunta, era obvio porque. Nostalgia y añoranza por tiempos pasados lo abatió. Suspiro al darse cuenta que había llegado a su destino, sus estudios y anhelos le llevaron a conseguir trabajo de asistente en el INTERPOL mientras terminaba sus estudios, Donde mejor para empezar para un futuro detective que se encontraba solo.

»»««

Enormes extensiones de árido paisaje, desértico como se sentía ahora mismo, perfecta metáfora de su actual estado anímico. Aunque no debería quejarse si al fin y acabo él mismo fue quien lo decidió; no era una persona que se quejara, le gustaban mas la acciones que las palabras, peor su vida había dado un giro completo en cuanto lo volvió a ver.

Que su relación había empezado tan fugazmente, como ahora parecía desaparecer. Su pudiera escoger bien las palabras las negaría. Como puede él mismo decir que su relación empezó tan rápido si habían sido los días con mayor duda que había vivido en toda su vida, y vaya que decir que 'toda su vida' es mucho decir.

Y sobre su rompimiento… tal acto aun no esta definido, que están a grandes distancias de separación, y que llevan cerca de 5 meses de separados sin anda de comunicación, no signifique que hayan terminado.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras perdía su vista en el inmenso celeste, sus manos hacia atrás permitiéndose relajar con el calido aire. A veces nuestros pensamientos viajan demasiado.

Hao no sentía que realmente se hubiera terminado su relación, esperaba que esto fuera mas como un tiempo de renovación… cuanto daría porque así fuera. Pero sabía en su interior que eso no era seguro, es mas, estaba pasando por una temporada en que sus actos no eran guiados por su mente, solo seguia el impulso de hacer algo.

Vaya que a veces perder la orientación te hace pasar por nuevas experiencias, otra cosa que no esta seguro, si esas experiencias eran buenas o malas. Porque todo tenia que complicarse de esta manera.

Como es que a alguien no se le ha ocurrido hacer algo parecido a su bitácora, pero sobre el amor, es mas encontrar al Shaman del amor y obligarlo a decirle que debe hacer… le seria divertido, y no tendría esa fastidiosa molestia de incertidumbre. Que egoístas son esas personas que han sobrevivido a una vieja relación, y no han querido compartirle sus experiencias.

Dejo caer su espalda en la roca donde se encontraba sentado, sus ojos se entrecerraron ante los rayos del sol que le pegaban la vista.

Claro que sus relaciones no serian como él, nos serian las mismas experiencias, pero… un buen consejo seria recomendable, aunque ya había recibido muchos de sus ahora amigos, como para ir por todos lados preguntando el significado del amor; ni los mas grandes filósofos de la historia han logrado encontrar una definición exacta.

Se levanto con pereza, su mirada en el lejano horizonte, pensando que tal vez el seguir avanzando logre encontrar, o tropezar con una respuesta, por mas difusa que parezca.

»»«« »»«« »»««

Bien, había llegado a donde todo empezó, el lugar no mostraba cambio alguno. Camino hasta el interior, el olor ha madera vieja le llego a su olfato en cuanto abrió la puerta. Estaba aseado pero desolado, que mas podía esperar?

Se acerco a la ventana y la abrió con dificultad, el paso del tiempo no se hace esperar. Se recargo en el marco y olfateo el fresco y enigmático aire del bosque. Acerco una silla y espero a que a quien había sentido terminara de llegar.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió –de nuevo aquí- dijo el recién llegado recorriendo el lugar con desinterés.

–si, donde todo empezó– no había volteo a ver al recién llegado.

–casualidad, destino? Qué crees que nos haya traído de nuevo aquí?–

–pues lo que haya sido, cree que debemos arreglar nuestros problemas hoy–

–si… supongo– tomo otra de las sillas de madera y recargo sus brazos en la mesa.

–Hao?–

–mm?–

–cómo debemos empezar esto?–

–mm… no se– un frió aire entro, azotando las pocas cosas que ahí habían.

–alguien tiene que empezar– suspiro a la lejanía –o debemos dar esto por acabado?–

Un largo silencio, nuevamente el viento se hacia paso, haciendo rechinar la puerta, los débiles cristales temblaban.

–deberías cerrar la ventana, el frió te podría enfermar–

Lyserg sonrió ante esas palabras –aun te preocupas por mí–

–me preocupare por ti por siempre, aunque no sepa bien el porque–

–yo también– giro sobre su silla para ver al castaño –cuando Yoh y los demás me dijeron que te fuiste y no dijiste a donde, me preocupe que algo malo te pasara, no… no sabia si tenías otro lugar a donde ir–

–sabes bien que puedo vivir donde sea, estar rodeado de esta hermosa naturaleza es lo que mas me agrada–

–mm– otro largo silencio –tal vez sea eso– dijo mirando nuevamente hacia fuera –tu eres una persona de la naturaleza, yo de la ciudad–

–crees que sea eso?–

–no estoy seguro, pero…– con una sonrisa volteo a verlo –recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí–

–si, pasamos algo parecido… ambos confundidos– alzo su mirada, ambos pares de ojos se miraban con pasividad.

–cómo es que todo empezó?–

–… solo se dio–

–si– dijo distraído –solo se dio–

Hao se levanto, con paso lento se acerco a la ventana y la cerro –vivimos el momento, o mas bien… decidimos vivir el momento–

–si– sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, solo que esta vez la distancia era muy corta, demasiado corta.

–no pensamos en las consecuencias a futuro, ni lo que eso traería, había decidido abandonar todo, cambiar lo que éramos, para ser alguien mas– Hao bajo si mirada a los deliciosos labios del peliverde.

–pero no sabíamos que alguien mas seriamos, hasta que vimos que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y seguíamos sin decidir, solo… disfrutando de lo que tanto deseábamos–

–una vida feliz sin rencores ni odio–

–si– sus labios se unieron, como en aquellos tiempos donde el amor era quien guiaba sus pasos, tiempos de dudas, momentos de desconciertos fueron olvidados; la noche de la primera pasión se volvió a repetir.

»»««

Ambos recostados, Hao boca abajo y su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Lyserg, sus miradas de frente.

–hemos realizado otro de esos encuentros impensables, solo nuestros instintos–

–mm. Se dice que lo que diferencia al ser humano del resto de la especie animal es su capacidad de razonar Hao–

Lyserg sonrió con burla –vaya Hao, que forma de arruinar un momento–

–ah, perdona solo pensaba en como a pesar de que los seres humanos hemos avanzado tanto, somos incapaces de dejar de llevar por nuestras pasiones–

–eso es malo–

–no, yo no diría eso, mas bien… que este acto es la forma mas sencilla de conocer a otra persona mas a fondo–

–crees eso?–

–sin duda, tu que piensas? –

–mm… creo qué es el futuro?– dijo de repente

–eh?–

–lo que nos tiene así– giro su cabeza, manteniendo su vista en el roído techo –hemos crecido, vemos las cosas de otra manera, nos damos cuenta que lo que queremos de la vida es otra cosa–

–… tienes razón– se levanto, la delgada sabana resbalo dejando descubierto su fornido pecho –en el sexo nos entendemos bien–

–oh, claro que si–

–por supuesto– apoyo Hao –en la comunicación no creo que haya problemas–

–no, creo que no, siempre hemos tenido buenas pláticas, y sabemos lo que quiere el otro–

–exacto, se bien que quieres en el futuro, y tu sabes lo que yo quiero–

–dos cosas totalmente opuestas–

–decidimos en la inconciencia que era mejor separarnos para poder dejar libre al otro– Lyserg volteo a verlo confundido –nos amamos tanto que queremos dejar al otro ser feliz aunque nos duela separarnos–

–Hao–

–Lyserg yo… creo… siento que aun te amo, pero…– agacho la mirada

–pero…–

–tu quieres ser un detective, vivir en la cuidad, rodeado de humanos, ayudarlos. Yo prefiero… vivir en la naturaleza, no me gusta estar rodeado de personas, las plantas y los animales necesitan mi ayuda–

–Hao, yo también, aun te amo, y tienes razón–

Nuevamente el incomodo silencio, sus mentes buscando una solución a sus problemas, amarse sin lastimarse, vivir juntos sin amarrarse al otro; ser felices sin perder sus sueños. Ambos son tan diferentes, causa de su unión, causa de su separación.

Sus miradas reflejaban tristeza y preocupación, que más podía hacer, como alargar ese momento en que nuevamente estaban juntos, que habían encontrado el origen de sus problemas.

–esta cabaña– pronuncio Lyserg

–mm?– emitió confundido Hao

–aquí nos encontramos, y aquí nos hemos vuelto a reunir– sonrió al encontrar una respuesta.

–qué dices Lyserg?–

–esta cabaña esta en medio de un bosque, una reserva que no tiene quien lo proteja, por eso es que la cabaña esta abandonada, era del antiguo guardabosque– se levanto quedando también sentado –si tu quisieras, podrías protegerla y… no esta lejos de la cuidad– sonrió esperanzado

–yo…– miro sus ojos resplandecientes –me gusta viajar, tu no estarías en el día–

–mm?–

–pero siempre tendríamos momentos para reencontrarnos, para volver a descubrirnos, viviríamos una aventura diaria, no tenemos que perder todo como se dice–

–si–

–solo restringir un poco nuestros anhelos y ser felices, este seria el lugar donde escaparías de tu vida tediosa–

–este seria el lugar donde tendrías a donde volver después de un largo viajar–

–no viviríamos juntos, pero no estaríamos separados. Eso estaría bien?–

–no seria la relación de pareja normal, pero… nosotros no tuvimos una vida normal, ni somos personas normales–

–seria una sorpresa diaria, y cuando nos cansemos, y busquemos algo más…–

–podremos volver a iniciar–

–si– y estrechando sus cuerpos en un abrazo, sellaron su nuevo futuro en un apasionado beso.

Las cenizas habían volado dejando ver un tizón aun ardiendo, permitiendo nuevos campos arder.

»»«« »»«« »»««

Fin

»»«« »»«« »»««


End file.
